Mofu Mofu no Mi
|previous = |user = Aries OvisSide Stories: Ovis uses the Mofu Mofu no Mi for the first time. }} The Mofu Mofu no Mi is a that enables the wielder to produce and manipulate in various forms, thus becoming a "Fluffy Human" (モフ人間, Mofu Ningen). It is currently consumed by Aries Ovis. Appearance Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength of the Mofu Mofu no Mi is the ability to create and manipulate wool with strict ease. This can be used for a variety of purposes, such as offensive or defensive constructs, among other miscellaneous uses. The wool produced is a snow-white in color.Side Stories: Ovis creates a snow-white pillow with the Mofu Mofu no Mi. The most unique aspect of this Devil Fruit's ability is the wool's odd side-effect of being almost sedative in nature. Contact with the wool causes virtually anybody to start becoming drowsy, if not outright fall asleep.Side Stories: Ovis uses the Mofu Mofu's powers to make Phim D. Sera fall asleep. This sedative effect appears to extend outside of people, as Brisei Augus comments that the woolen structures of the fruit appear to muffle sounds, in which Ovis comments that it makes sound "fall asleep," though it is unknown how true this claim is. Nonetheless, a wall created by the Mofu Mofu no Mi managed to muffle sounds traveling to the outside.Dark Shadows: Augus comments on Ovis muffling sounds with his Devil Fruit. Ovis does not appear to be immune to the nature of his own wool, and finds himself quite sleepy on most occasions.Side Stories: Ovis is introduced sleeping due to his Devil Fruit. Currently it is not known whether there are other ways of breaking out of the sleepy state induced by Ovis' wool besides distancing oneself from it. Though it should be noted, individuals with nocturnal tendencies are capable of withstanding its effects more so than regular people, such as Brisei Augus avoiding sleep while partially transformed into a Flying Fox.Dark Shadows: Augus resists the sleep inducing powers of Ovis' Devil Fruit, but still feels drowsy in his presence. Usage With the Mofu Mofu no Mi, Ovis primarily creates woolen constructs of virtually any type so long as he can actively imagine it. They appear to last as long as he commands to. When being created, they are a snow-white color.Side Stories: The pillow Ovis creates with his Devil Fruit is snow-white in color. Ovis' Techniques *'Mofu Mofu no Tate' (モフモフの盾, Mofu Mofu no Tate; lit. "Fluffy Fluffy Shield")Side Stories: Ovis uses the Mofu Mofu no Tate to "shield" from Sera. *'Mofu Mofu no Mofu' (モフモフの毛布, Mofu Mofu no Mōfu; lit. "Fluffy Fluffy Blanket")Dark Shadows: Ovis uses the Mofu Mofu no Mofu to blanket a group to sleep. :*'Mofu Mofu no Mofu, Version: Tsubasa' (モフモフの毛布、バージョン・翼, Mofu Mofu no Mofu, Bājon: Tsubasa; lit. "Fluffy Fluffy Blanket, Version: Wings")Dark Shadows: Ovis uses the Mofu Mofu no Mofu, Version: Tsubasa to fly. *'Mofu Mofu Wall (Unnamed)': Dark Shadows: Ovis uses the Mofu Mofu Wall to muffle sounds from his location to another. *'Mofu Mofu Sack (Unnamed)': Dark Shadows: Ovis uses the Mofu Mofu Sack to carry a large amount of goods. Trivia References Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits